


Omega Protection Law

by FantasyFreak_2



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Drama, Inter-team Relationship, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Goshiki Tsutomu, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Miya Atsumu, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Tendou Satori, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Politics, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Protective Miya Osamu, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Protective Tendou Satori, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, Stubborn Oikawa Tooru, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Team as Family, but only so far as is realistic for highschool students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyFreak_2/pseuds/FantasyFreak_2
Summary: A tragedy struck down in Japan when an omega student overdosed himself on performance-enhancers and suppressants to get to the top of the National Basketball tournament. This finally gave the government the chance to introduce two laws the conservatives always wanted: First omegas were to be banned from taking part in sport competitions of all kinds and to enforce that every student had to get officially tested on their gender and wear a wrist band to show it.Oikawa Tooru´s dream had always been to become a national volleyball player and he refused to give it up for a stupid law that was made to repress omegas even further. In his fight against the injustice of the government he gets assistance from several surprising sides.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu & Tendou Satori, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Omega Protection Law

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story stuck in my head for too long so I just had to write it out. Regular updates not guaranteed. If you motivate me with comments I might write faster :)

“Hey, did you read the news paper this morning?”

“Who reads the news paper before going to school?” Matsukawa he leant in closer to tease his friend. “Are you already thirty, Makki?”

“Shut up!” Hanamaki pushed him away. “My mum read it to me while I was eating. There has been a big scandal; soon it will be all over the school.”

“Mhm?” Oikawa asked distractedly while looking at his reflection in the window. “What is over the school? Is it talk about me?”

Iwazumi hit him over the head. “No Shittykawa, just listen for once in your life!”

“OWW! Mean, Iwa!” Oikawa sulked. “I was only distracted because my hair was ruined because you brute hit me all the time. And now it´s even worse.” He tried to force his hair back in place.

“Guys!” Hanamaki tried again. “The big news”

“Yeah, yeah just tell us about it!” Matsukawa groaned.

“A student has been found dead in his house. Apparently he had an overdose on performance-enhancers and suppressants in his blood. Speculation is that he used them to go to the basketball Interhigh Nationals.”

“So?” Oikawa rolled his eyes. “People who cheat in tournaments are a dime a dozen. It kind of sucks that he died but abusing your body has consequences.”

Iwazumi laughed. “And that coming from you?”

“IWA, I´m very capable of taking care of myself!” Oikawa huffed. Iwazumi raised an eyebrow and he relented. “Most of the time.”

“That isn´t the part that is making waves.” Hanamaki explained. “He was an omega and nobody knew about it. That´s probably the reason for his taking suppressants. And now the conservative politicians are using this to make a law for students to be forced to be tested for their gender and then getting some kind of public marking.”

“WHAT?” Oikawa shrieked. Several students turned towards them but he just glared at them and continued more quietly. “Those kind of registries haven´t existed since the stone ages. They were always just used to make sure omegas got worse education and job opportunities.”

Matsukawa shrugged. “Fair point but since when does that stop the politicians? Gay marriage still isn´t legal here too even though most of Europe legalized it ages ago.” It was a sore point for the beta considering he was dating another beta boy in Hanamaki and right now it seemed like they would never be able to get married.

“There´s something else.” Hanamaki seemed a bit nervous. “They want to stop omegas from being able to attend sport tournaments.”

Iwazumi raised an eyebrow. “Omegas aren´t supposed to do sports?”

“No, no, they still could. They just couldn´t compete. Apparently this incident proved that they aren´t capable to withstand the pressure of competing.”

Matsukawa whistled through his teeth. “Wow, Karasuno won´t like to hear that. Don´t they have two players that are omegas?”

“Two official players.” Hanamaki added. “Could be more - as this case clearly proves. And the law is supposed to take effect in a month so before the spring tournament.”

“Damn. I mean it will make it easier for us to win against them but it kind of feels like cheating, you know?” Matsukawa shook his head then he looked at Oikawa. “Hey Oikawa, are you alright? You look kind of pale.”

Oikawa smiled back but it seemed forced. “Sorry, I think I ate something wrong. I need to visit the bathroom, don´t wait up for me.”

“Ewww, no further descriptions please.” Iwazumi grimaced.

“Have some compassion, Iwa!” Oikawa whined then he was gone.

In the bathroom Oikawa went into one of the stalls and locked the door before he lost control. His breathing started to fasten and he felt sick. This couldn´t be. Not after how much he worked so that no one would ever find out what he was. And especially not after how much he worked to finally beat Shiratorizawa. Ushijima would probably gloat once he found out what Oikawa really was. He would probably think that was the reason why Aoba Josahi always lost against him. He wouldn´t be the only one to think like that.

God, how would his parents react? Oikawa still wasn´t eighteen and while arranged marriage without consent were illegal by now omega children often got manipulated into them anyway by forcing them on dates and meet ups with alphas. Oikawa had heard his parents trying to convince his alpha sister in sending his nephew to a few of them and he was ten.

What should he, what should he do, what should he…?

His phone was buzzing. Probably his friends getting worried about him. Like in a trance Oikawa pulled it out and looked at the message. It wasn´t one his friends:

 **Annoying-chan:**  
Did you see the news?

Kageyama Tobio was an emotionless, rude and arrogant person that nobody would have mistaken for an omega – except when you took the same suppressants at the same time together with the same scent blocker. Then it got really clear really quickly. And it also worked the other way around.

They had never spoken about having found out each other’s secret but they both knew. It was another point of tension in their already difficult relationship.

 **Me:**  
Yes

 **Annoying-chan:**  
What are we going to do now?

Suddenly he reminded Oikawa of the wide-eyed middle schooler that asked him to show him how to serve a ball. Somehow that gave him new strength. If Tobio clearly hadn´t given up then neither would he. They just needed to… yes, that could work.

 **Me:**  
Let´s meet this Friday after your training in our gym. Aoba Josahi doesn´t train Fridays so we should be alone.  
Bring any omega volleyball player you can.

No. Oikawa Tooru hadn´t given up – not for a long time yet!


End file.
